James and the Market Day
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: James was never a fan of market day. Can Thomas and Percy help?


A beautiful Thursday morning heralded Market Day- an important time for Sodor's businessmen and their businesses. It had only been a few days since Knapford's 60th birthday, and yet now everyone found another important occasion to pour their energies into.

James hated Market Day. He once had an accident with some fruit destined to market because his brakes had been jammed. Since that fateful incident that wounded his pride, the red engine had new brakes and a new level of common sense fitted into him after that horrendous occasion. He always went slowly to avoid similar accidents.

But he still hated Market Day with a passion.

At Tidmouth Sheds, The Fat Controller had announced that a number of engines had to participate in Market Day.

"Edward, you will take fish from the Wharf to the Market." He announced

"Right away Sir!" Tooted the old blue engine and he brought into his usual faithful heave along the line.

"Toby and Emily- the pair of you have to go to Farmer McColl's farm and take him and his onions, potatoes, eggs and carrots down."

"Yes Sir!" They chorused, and the pair set off for Farmer McColl's farm.

"Thomas and James you are to take fruit from the orchards to market." He finished. "The rest of you shall do your usual jobs."

And with that, he and his two faithful sidekicks walked away.

James was disgusted, to the point where he went into a mental rage. "Fruit?! _Fruit?!_ Last time I took it, it went on me instead of those stalls! Why should I have to take it this year? I'm not going!"

Thomas was cross.

"Come on James- or we'll be late! We do have to get to the orchards sooner or later!"

"Shan't!" Retorted James, rudely.

"What do you have against Market Day anyway?" Asked Percy innocently.

"Because," huffed James "I had an – wait a minute -you were there! We both had an accident with fruit."

Percy cringed slightly.

Well just because something bad happened to you doesn't mean to say that anything associated with it is bad. The saddle tank pointed out.

"Exactly!" Thomas cut in. "Percy, do you think you have a spare few minutes on your timetable?"

"Well I could manage ten- fifteen at most." The green engine replied. "But I need to head up to your Branchline first Thomas."

"Well then we'd better get going!" Exclaimed Thomas. "Don't be long Percy!"

...

Because Toby was helping with market, Duck had to take the quarry men to work. He was borrowing Henrietta because his own coaches, Alice and Mirabel, had needed an overhaul and the slip coaches weren't accustomed to taking workers places. Luckily Henrietta got on well with him, and once Duck had dropped them all off safely, he set about shunting trucks.

Suddenly he saw Percy approaching him, like a green pea shooting out of a pod.

"Good morning Percy!" Tooted Duck.

"Morning Duck!" Replied Percy, "Listen, I need a favour from you."

"Alright." answered Duck, cautiously.

Percy explained he was going to do something important. Duck wasn't happy about the idea of being left alone, but he agreed, because he knew that Percy would never neglect his work unless he had good reason to.

"Just don't be too long okay? We have a lot to do here."

"Don't worry, Duck -I'll be back!" Peeped Percy.

...

Thomas and James meanwhile had collected the fruit from the orchard.

"Right James, now we just need to meet Percy at market!" Thomas chuffed cheerfully.

"Pah!" Snorted the red locomotive in response. "It's not going to work!"

"How do you know James?" the blue tank engine retorted cheekily. "I haven't even told you what my idea is!"

Of course, James had no response.

Thomas just laughed as he and James set off for the market.

...

Almost as soon as the two engines arrived, they met Percy, who told them Duck would cover for him until he could get back.

Of course Thomas was pleased.

"Well, James, we all came here because Percy and I want to show you how important Market Day is to the people of Sodor."

They met up with Edward talking to the fish merchants, who told James about the increase of sales of Tidmouth kipper- an important staple of a Sudrian's diet – both of economy and living.

James soon found himself taking an interest in what was going on.

A small rouse in his attention, but he definitely knew that he could maybe listen to more.

Next, they decided to go and drop off the fruit- to which they were helpfully informed was just down from the fish stall.

Whilst the fruit was unloaded from their flatbeds, one of the fruit merchants told the engines how fruit was grown on Sodor and where it went on after it was sold to market- to bakeries to make desserts, to shoppers for either a bite to eat or to make food at home.

Percy had to go shortly after, so Thomas and James heard a bit about farmers and their produce- and where it went from the market.

"So, James?" Thomas asked, as they were preparing to leave. "Do you now know why Market Day is so important?

"Yes." Replied James. "I can see why it means a lot to Sodor. Thank you Thomas."

"Percy helped too."

"Don't worry; I'll thank him as well when I next see him."

Credit to tate310 for idea.


End file.
